I will not cry I will smile, for you
by TSW
Summary: When Gray's son, Flake, is left with lucy, what will happen? And what if Gray's murders are also after him? ONE-SHOT


Hey guys, this is my first fanfic... So enjoy!

I do not own fairy tail :(

* * *

><p>Somewhere in a far away country, lived two friends. One was a girl, the other was a boy. The girl's name was Lucy, and the boy's name was Flake. Lucy was a sort of mother figure for Flake with her 29 years old and his 8 years old age. But she wasn't his mother, it was the child of one of her best friends, Gray, wo was brutally murdred when the child was three. He had known that they were coming for him so he had sendt Flake to Lucy with a warning message to flee and to keep him safe. A week later Lucy heard that he had died…<br>From that day Lucy lived alone in the mountains with Flake and raised him as her own. But now, they were after him.

One day, when Flake and Lucy came home in the afternoon, their house was on fire. Flake had cried till Lucy said, 'Don't cry little one, don't cry, it is going to be alright. Please don't cry, for me….' The little Flake had looked at her and stopped crying, for his mother figure, for his father. He had to be strong. So they moved and again lived in peace for another five years.

But then, they found them. Flake was in the meantime old enough to get home alone from school, so Lucy was alone at home when _they_ came. Flake was walking home when he heard a high pitch scream. He stopped and fear crept on his face, he dropped his back as he shouted the name of the blond. He ran to the house and what he saw was terrible, his mother was standing against a big, evil-looking guy with a sword in his hand, two men were lying unconsciousness on the ground and Lucy was bleeding heavily. He looked and jumped behind a rock, he knew what Lucy told him to do… Even if it hurted so much…

Flashback

'Flake, come here and listen to me please.' The blonde called her son.

'Yes Lucy, what's wrong?' The little 7-year-old child asked with a smile.

'If something happens with me one day..' She got interrupted

'What do you mean, there's nothing going to happen!' The boy exclaimed.

'Shhh, please listen.' Lucy said again.

Flake pouted but nodded yes.

'Okay. If something happens to me one day, if I get into a fight, you have to hide. Don't help me. Don't you dare to help me! Otherwise was all this for nothing. So if something happens to me…. Flee!'

End of flashback

He didn't really understand her at that time, but now he did. He peeked over the rock and saw his mother falling to the ground, she was tired. Tired from the fight with the first two and worn out from the loss of blood. He looked horrified how the man pointed his sword at the woman's throat. Flake watched as he tried to look away, but he couldn't… He kept staring at the man who was going to kill his mother. The man laughed as he slit down her throat. The battle was over. He saw her eyes roll to white as he started tos ob and screaming her name. The man looked him right into the eyes and smirked, but instead of walking to the boy, the murdrer went inside the house. Flake took the chance and ran to Lucy. A million thoughts raced to his head, but none of them maked sense. When he reached the blonde he fell on his knees. 'No…' he whispered as he saw the blood flowing out of her lifeless body. 'NOO' he screamed. His scream filled with all the terror, all the pain he felt right now. He started to cry and curled up into a ball as he broke down. Forgetting and not noticing the moving world around him he just lay there, next to his mother's corpse as he cried.

But then he heard her, Lucy. Hopefully he looked at the corpse, she didn't move. He heard it again, the soft, gentle voice of his mother. 'Flake.' He heard, and he stood up. As the tears kept falling down from his face to the ground he looked up to the sky. There he saw his mothers soul, vague against the dark blue sky. 'Mom?' He sobbed, 'where are you? Who were those men? Why are you leaving me? I need you!' Rolled the questions from his mouth. Lucy sighted and said. 'I don't have much time, go east, find the man they call Salamander.' Flake shook his head and cried out, 'Lucy, don't leave me! I can't go on alone! Don't you dare to disappear!' Lucy looked at the little boy and smiled, 'and don't forget to smile little one. So dry your tears, please, don't cry on me, live for the both of us. I'm gonna join your father and watch over you. So don't cry...' She started to disappear, 'For me…'  
>Flake watched the air where she was just a few seconds ago, dried his tears and started to walk east.<p>

'Thanks mom, I won't cry. For you, I will be strong.' He said to himself as a smile appeared on his face.


End file.
